jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Wu (Malchom's Woods Series)
Henry Wu was the main chief geneticist for at and late . He served as a foil for 's moral opposition to gene splicing, creating the dinosaur hybrid, . His unethical actions made him a pariah in the scientific community, leaving him stripped of his credentials and reputation. However, his talent as a geneticist was reflected during the events of the , as well as for Mr. Cortez's evil plans. Biography Early life When the endorsement team visited the to see the hatch, Dr. Wu was among the scientists in the laboratory at that time. He joined the group and answered their questions. Wu left the island during the storm evacuation. Post-Jurassic Park Incident Wu returned to the island in November 1994 as part of the operation to deconstruct the ruined Jurassic Park.InGen Technologies. (2014, November). Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/ingen/index.html His job was cataloging specimen numbers, and to identify exactly how the animals were breeding. Wu discovered that the amphibian DNA enabled the animals to change their sex through a chemical trigger which disintegrated the female organs to create male sex organs. Masrani Ownership In 1998, took over InGen. Simon Masrani promoted Dr. Wu within the ranks of the InGen company in December of 2000. Wu supervised the creation of new Dinosaurs in the for the new park. He and many other InGen scientists were involved in the creation of the Indominus Rex. When the Indominus Rex escaped, the park went into lockdown. took command of the park, and Wu was revealed to have been secretly working with Hoskins to make hybrids as weapons, and Hoskins had him evacuated to the Costa Rican mainland along with the rest of the InGen team. He took with him several hybrid dinosaur embryos at Hoskins' request, thus protecting his research. Post-Jurassic World Incident Dr. Wu was found guilty of bioethical misconduct and was stripped of all his credentials. Later on 2018, Wu began work on the with the funding from . Wu worked on the project at until the animals taken from . Later, Wu is seen briefly at the . He protests when Eli allows bidding on a prototype of the Indoraptor. After the auction goes out of control, he's seen back in the laboratory trying to salvage as much as he can. He attempts to get a blood sample from to complete his Indoraptor but is shocked as he learns from that she gave Blue a blood transfusion from , thereby contaminating Blue's pure genome. Suddenly, manages to sedate Wu with a tranquilizer dart filled with 50 CC'S of Carfentanil. Post-Fallen Kingdom Crisis After the massive crisis, Wu eventually managed to get to to his new lab. He stays in the new lab, creating more dinosaurs, until Wu accidentally creates BX. BX Infection Post-BX Infection After the infection evacuation, Wu meets Mr. Cortez, and becomes a tool for the cartel leader. He gives Cortez two Troodon. Personality Relationships Mr. Cortez He hates the man, but knows he could never do anything to him. William Remington Henry thinks he is the most talented geneticist working for him. Trivia * Henry Wu was included into the story early, but not as a returning character, but to have a one time appearance. Gallery References Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:InGen Category:Malchom's Woods character Category:Living Characters Category:Living Humans